


Snack Time

by CozyMug



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Regressor!Steven, agere, cg!Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyMug/pseuds/CozyMug
Summary: Steven has a nightmare and wakes up regressed. His midnight snack doesn't go as planned, but maybe things can be okay anyway.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this headcanon, the gems already know Steven regresses. He has a habit of keeping it to himself because he takes on a lot of responsibility.  
> (Takes place pre-Future.)

Steven woke up stiff. As he returned to reality, the panic of his nightmare refused to leave. Worse, he'd woken up little.

Okay. He didn't have to bother anyone, he would just go downstairs, get a snack, and maybe cuddle Lion if he was there. Steven guessed he was about six, which was plenty old enough to take care of himself.

Steven picked up his teddy bear by one hand and went to the kitchen. It was quiet, and the only light was the moonlight. He found a box of crackers in the pantry, but it fell out of his hand, which was apparently still shaking.

Suddenly he was on the floor, crying. How could he be a Crystal Gem if he couldn't even hold a box of crackers right? The others would be disappointed if they found out, he thought.

The kitchen light came on with a click. "Steven?"

It was Amethyst. She didn't sound upset, but she sounded worried, which was almost worse. Steven felt that he didn't deserve worry when he should just be stronger.

"Mind if I sit down?" Amethyst asked. Steven nodded.

She sat beside him on the floor. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Fair enough. Dreams suck sometimes. It's like your brain throws the scariest, grossest stuff it can at you all because you're asleep."  
Steven sat up but didn't rise from the floor. Sitting with Amethyst was much better than being alone in this headspace.

"Heu Am'?" Steven said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah Steven?"

"Can we have a snack before I go back to bed?"

"Yeah, man! I'm feeling pretty hungry too. How about I toast us some waffles?"

Steven nodded enthusiastically and hugged his teddy.

"I don't think bears eat waffles, but he's welcome to try," said Amethyst.

Steven giggled. He didn't even mind that Amethyst could tell he was little.

Amethyst stood up and put some frozen waffles in the toaster, and Steven moved to sitting at the table. Lion walked up and put his mane right next to Steven's face, and the texture made Steven feel safer and more present.

While they ate their waffles, Amethyst told corny jokes and Steven laughed. The feelings of the nightmare began to fade as Steven remembered that he was safe here with Amethyst, who, even though she didn't always understand what Steven was going through, never judged him or expected him to be perfect all the time.

Later, having said goodnight to Amethyst and snuggled under his covers with his teddy, Steven held on to that feeling of safety. Whatever tomorrow had in store, he had the rest of the night to sleep peacefully.


End file.
